Échange de cadeaux
by Soltis48
Summary: L'équipage des chapeaux de paille font un échange de cadeaux pour leur premier Noël ensemble depuis leur séparation. Cet événement pourrait entraîner bien des choses. / Yaoi / Lemon / Zoro x Luffy / Personnage légèrement OOC /


**Salut tout le monde!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux temps des fêtes! J'espère aussi que vous avez pensé à votre résolution pour l'année prochaine.**

 **Alors, comme je l'avais dit à la fin des chapitres 17 et 18 de ma fanfic «Vivre ou mourir?», l'OS cadeau de Noël est un peu en retard. Je vous avais aussi prévenu que ce serait un OS sur le ZoLu (Zoro x Luffy).**

 **/|\\\ Ce texte contient du yaoi et un lemon. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Les personnages sont aussi un peu OOC car je ne vois pas Luffy comme un gars stupide et innocent, mais aussi parce que pour moi, Zoro peut aussi être** **un peu** **beaucoup pervers et attentionné. /|\\\**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux noël en retard!**

* * *

Luffy se promenait dans les couloirs du Thousand Sunny pour se rendre sur le pont. L'équipage avait décidé de faire un échange de cadeau pour le premier noël passé ensemble depuis les deux ans d'entrainements. Ils auront par la suite quelques heures sur l'île pour trouver quelque chose qui ferait plaisir à la personne qu'ils ont pigée. Luffy ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le pont, se dirigeant vers les autres membres déjà présent. Il s'assit à côté d'eux et commença à parler avec Chopper et Ussop. Il ne manquait qu'une personne dans le cercle.

\- Rah, Zoro n'est toujours pas arrivé! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là?! Il n'a pas changé durant ces deux dernières années! Grogna Nami, l'air en colère.

\- Aaaah~! Nami-swan est toujours aussi belle lorsqu'elle est en colère! Cria d'extase Sanji, en tournoyant sur lui-même, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

C'est sous les rires et les grognements de certains que Zoro arriva, s'installant autour du cercle entre Robin et Brook.

\- Enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! On t'attend depuis tout à l'heure. Se fâcha Nami.

\- Tu t'es encore perdu, tête de gazon?! Demanda Sanji, sur un ton rieur.

Zoro ne répliqua pas, se contentant de regarder Luffy, Chopper et Ussop s'amuser. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas perdu comme ils le pensaient. En faite, quelques minutes plus tôt, il était en train d'embrasser un certain Mugiwara dans la vigie.

 _Flash-back_

\- _Zo-Zoro… Ah! On n'a pas le temps. Hum~… Les autres vont se demander où est-ce qu'on est._

\- _On trouvera une excuse. Hnn~…_

\- _Mais-… Aah~, il faut ti-tirer au sort pour… Hum… pour l'échange de cadeaux~._

\- _Je m'en fou de l'échange de cadeaux. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi, Luffy._

\- _Zoro~… Ah, non… N'appuie pas là-aaah~! S'il-s'il te plait~!_

\- _Hum. Très bien, mais ne pense pas que tu t'en tireras la prochaine fois._

 _Zoro relâcha Luffy qui s'effondra au sol, ses jambes ne le tenant plus. Il aida Luffy à replacer ses vêtements et à se recoiffer, avant de faire de même avec lui-même. Luffy retrouva lentement sa respiration et se releva, aidé par Zoro._

\- _Je vais y aller en premier, Zoro._

\- _Ça va aller?_

\- _Oui. À plus tard!_

\- _Hum._

 _Zoro embrassa Luffy un dernière fois, avant de laisser ce dernier partir._

\- _1, 2, 3, 4, 5… Commença à compter Zoro._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Zoro tourna son regard vers la personne à ces côté et vit Robin, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres semblant vouloir dire je-sais-tout-mais-je-garderais-votre-petit-secret-pour-moi. Car oui, aucun (enfin presque aucun) membre de l'équipage ne savait pour la relation plus qu'amicale qu'entretenait le Second et le Capitaine de ce navire.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, commença Nami en jetant un regard noir à Zoro, on peut commencer la pige. N'oubliez pas que le montant maximum est de 2960 Berrys (1).

Chacun pigea dans une petite boite le nom de "l'heureux" élu. Tout le monde regarda le petit bout de papier qu'ils avaient tous pigés. Luffy avait pigé Zoro, qui avait pigé Chopper, qui avait pigé Sanji, qui avait pigé Nami, qui avait pigée Franky, qui avait pigé Robin, qui avait pigée Brook, qui avait pigé Ussop, qui avait pigé Luffy. Dès lors, tout se passa rapidement. Tous les membres de l'équipage se précipitèrent vers le village de l'île pour faire leurs emplettes. Chopper se dirigea vers un magasin de cuisine, tandis que Robin prit la direction d'un magasin de thé, tous avait une idée en tête. Enfin, presque tous. Seul Luffy se promenait dans les rues marchandes, ne sachant pas quoi acheté à Zoro. Son esprit était trop occupé a essayé de le retenir de ne pas foncer dans le restaurant le plus proche pour réfléchir comme il fallait.

Ce n'est qu'en passant devant un couple en train de s'embrasser, qu'il eu une illumination. Tout à l'heure, Zoro lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était lui. Luffy sentit ses joues rougir de gêne en pensant à tout ce que Zoro pourrait lui faire. Il se dirigea vers le magasin risquant d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, espérant de ne pas se faire voir par les membres de son équipage pirate.

Ce n'est qu'après le repas du soir, lorsque le soleil allait se coucher, que tous se rassembla sur le pont, autour d'une tasse de thé.

\- C'est dommage que l'on ne soit pas sur une île hivernale pour fêter noël… Dit Chopper, quelque peu triste de ne pas voir de neige (2).

\- Désolée Chopper, on n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre sur une île hivernale… S'excusa Nami, quelque peu triste de voir l'état de Chopper lors de la veille de Noël.

\- Et si on commençait l'échange de cadeaux? Proposa Ussop, le sourire aux lèvres. Zoro, tu pourrais commencer, non?

Zoro donna son cadeau à Chopper, qui l'ouvrit, quelque peu intrigué par la petite boite. Il y découvrit une boule à neige, ressemblant étrangement à l'île de Drum. Il était fou de joie. Par la suite, Chopper offrit son cadeau à Sanji, qui consistait en de nouveaux couteaux de cuisine. Nami reçu de Sanji de nouveaux instruments de navigation, tandis que Franky, lui, reçu de nouveaux outils. Ce fut alors le tour de Franky à offrir un cadeau à Robin. Cette dernière reçu de nouveaux livres d'archéologie. Brook, tant qu'à lui, reçu différentes sortes de thé à infuser. Brook offrit à Ussop de nouvelle lunette, puisque les sienne devenait vielle. Ussop donna son cadeau à Luffy, qui découvrit un chapeau du père noël et des bonbons. Ce fut enfin le tour de Luffy. Ce dernier, légèrement gêné, donna une simple carte à Zoro.

\- Tien, c'est pour toi.

\- Euh, merci.

Zoro ouvrit la carte et pu voir cette simple phrase : « Rejoins-moi à la vigie dans une heure, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.» Zoro remercia Luffy et se dernier cria qu'il avait faim pour diriger l'attention de tout le monde ailleurs. Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'on pu voir Zoro cogner à la porte de la vigie, avant d'y entrer. La vision qu'il eu a ce moment là était plus qu'excitante. Luffy était là, à moitié nu, attaché par des menottes sur le matelas au fond de la pièce. Zoro ferma la porte à clé et s'avança vers Luffy, avant de s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre devant lui.

\- Zoro… Je euh… Ce matin, tu m'as dit que tout ce que tu voulais c'était moi, alors… Je… J'ai décidé de te laisser faire ce que tu veux de mon corps.

\- Luffy…

\- Je… C'est vraiment gênant, pourrais-tu arrêter de me regarder comme ça.

Voir Luffy rougir ainsi fit un déclic dans l'esprit de Zoro. Luffy, étant déjà torse nu, ce fit étendre sur le dos par Zoro. Ce dernier releva les mains attachées de Luffy au-dessus de la tête de celui sous lui. Mais après avoir touché aux menottes, Zoro ancra son regard dans celui de son capitaine.

\- Luffy, ces menottes… C'est du kairoseki, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je voulais que tu puisses faire tout ce que tu veux avec moi, alors j'ai acheté des menottes en kairoseki.

\- Mais tu vas être capable de rester conscient même avec cette perte d'énergie?

\- Je me sens faible, mais je crois que oui.

\- …

\- Zoro, s'il-te-plait, ne t'arrête pas maintenant. C'est toi qui as dit que tu ne me laisserais pas partir la prochaine fois.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu ne peux pas marcher demain.

\- D- D'accord!

Zoro embrassa tendrement Luffy, laissant sa langue venir caresser doucement les lèvres de son amant. Mais juste quand ce dernier allait approfondir le baiser, Zoro retira ses lèvres de sur celles de Luffy et vint faire des baisers papillons dans le cou de son capitaine. Luffy gémit de frustration, ne pouvant pas embrasser comme il le voudrait son amant. Zoro caressa doucement les hanches de Luffy, continuant de s'occuper de son cou avec ses lèvres, faisant glisser tranquillement ces dernières vers le torse dénudé de son homme. Il joua lentement de sa langue avec les tétons de Luffy, tout en commençant à enlever le short de son capitaine.

\- Zoro~! Embrasses-moi~.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Luffy? Demanda Zoro, un sourire quelque peu sadique aux lèvres.

\- Zoro, embrasses-moi! S'il-te-plait~!

\- À tes ordres, cap'tain.

Zoro embrassa Luffy, laissant jouer leurs langues dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Les joues du brun rougirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Un filet de bave les relia lorsque le vert brisa le baiser. Il revint à la capture des lèvres de son amant, avant de lui suçoter la langue, faisant gémir Luffy. Zoro embrassa le menton de son capitaine et laissa une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, avant de mordre le lobe d'oreille de Luffy.

\- Es-tu content maintenant? Souffla sensuellement Zoro dans l'oreille de Luffy.

\- O-Oui… Hmm~… Gémit Luffy, commençant à regretter le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher l'homme qu'il aime.

Zoro recommença a descendre le long du cou et du torse de Luffy. Il se rendit jusqu'au nombril de ce dernier où il souffla, avant d'y rentrer sa langue. Il continua sa descente, s'arrêtant au boxer de Luffy, qu'il fit descendre de quelques centimètres seulement. Le second de l'équipage des Mugiwara commença dès lors à faire un suçon sur la hanche de Luffy, où reposait anciennement ses mains.

\- Zo- Zoro, ne laisse pas de marque~… Tout le monde va la voir.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, à moins que tu n'enlèves ton pantalon, personne ne la verra sauf moi.

\- Zoro~!

Zoro continua son travail, sous les soupirs d'aise de Luffy, jusqu'à ce qu'une marque violacée n'apparaisse. Puis, le vert enleva complètement le boxer du chapeau de paille. Zoro se recula pour admirer le corps en sueur sous lui. Luffy avait les joues rouges et sa respiration s'était accéléré. Zoro se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres de Luffy pour les happer dans un baiser langoureux, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Ses mains caressèrent doucement le corps sous lui, créant un contraste avec le baiser violent qu'il imposait aux lèvres de Luffy. Leurs langues se chamaillant plus qu'elles ne se caressaient. Zoro du arrêter le baiser, sous peine de finir asphyxié. Il descendit sa main droite vers le bas ventre de son partenaire, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion.

Son autre main commença à triturer les tétons de Luffy, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Sa main droite empoigna le sexe du Chapeau de paille, sous les gémissements de ce dernier, et commença des vas et viens le faisant durcir de plus en plus. La bouche de Zoro vint aider sa main gauche, occupé à torturer les tétons de son amant. Mais Zoro trouva ce jeu de plus en plus douloureux, étant toujours emprisonner dans ses multiples couches de vêtements. Le vert arrêta tout mouvement sur le corps de Luffy, faisant gémir de frustration ce dernier. Il se releva et enleva son chandail, laissant son torse à la vue de Luffy. Il fit disparaitre le reste de ses vêtements, ainsi que ses bottes. La respiration de Luffy se fit plus saccadée, lorsque le regard de ce dernier fut dirigé vers l'érection de Zoro.

Le vert retrouva sa place au-dessus de Luffy, entre les jambes entrouvertes de ce dernier, et frotta leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. La main gauche de Zoro vint retenir plus fermement les poignets encore attachés du brun, tandis que sa main droite vint se présenter devant les lèvres de son amant. Luffy attrapa entre ses lèvres les doigts de Zoro, faisant parcourir sa langue sur leurs longueurs pour bien les humidifier. Ce ne fut que lorsque Zoro jugea ses doigts assez humide, qu'il les sortit de la bouche de Luffy. Il les dirigea par la suite vers l'anneau de chair du brun, où il y fit pénétrer doucement l'un de ses doigts. Luffy, aucunement habitué à cette sensation, lâcha un gémissement d'inconfort que Zoro remarqua immédiatement, stoppant tout mouvement.

\- Luffy, si tu veux que je te détache, dis-le maintenant.

\- Non, c- c'est ton cadeau et j- je suis sûr que je vais m'y habituer.

\- Si ça te fait trop mal, je te détache immédiatement.

Zoro commença à bouger son doigt dans l'antre serré du Chapeau de paille. Lorsque Luffy ne ressentit que du plaisir, Zoro ajouta un doigt au premier, commençant des mouvements de ciseau. Il fit glisser sa main libre vers le sexe de Luffy pour l'aider à apaiser la douleur. Voyant que ses mains pouvaient bouger un minimum, Luffy fit passer ses bras encore attaché autour du cou de Zoro, le serrant dans ses bras pour ce rassuré. Zoro lui souffla des mots doux dans l'oreille pour lui changer les idées, ses doigts continuant de bouger en Luffy. Lorsqu'il sentit que Luffy était assez détendu, il inséra un troisième et dernier doigt en Luffy. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri de douleur qui arrêta Zoro. Il regarda Luffy et vu que ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de crier.

Zoro bougea quelque peu ses doigts et des larmes coulèrent sur les fines joues de Luffy. Zoro ne tenu plus et sortit ses doigts de l'anneau de chair, avant d'attraper les poignets fins de Luffy et de les détachés. Il lança les menottes un peu plus loin et vain embrasser tendrement les lèvres du brun.

\- Si c'est pour que tu souffres, je ne veux pas que tu sois attaché.

\- Zo- Zoro~! Je suis désolé~! Je… Je…

\- Chut… Calme-toi, Luffy. Être avec toi est déjà plus que suffisant. Je t'aime, Lu'.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Zoro!

Zoro essuya calmement les joues de Luffy, faisant disparaitre toutes traces de larmes. Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres et frotta quelque peu son bassin contre celui de Luffy, les faisant gémir tout les deux. Luffy entoura le cou de Zoro de ses bras, tandis que Zoro écartait encore plus les jambes de Luffy. Il prit en main l'érection de Luffy, avant de diriger la sienne vers l'antre du brun. Il y pénétra facilement, grâce à l'élasticité du corps de Luffy et de la mini-préparation qu'il a effectué. Un long gémissement sortit des lèvres humides du Chapeau de paille. Zoro commença à se mouvoir doucement en Luffy, avant d'accélérer le rythme sous les encouragements du brun. Puis, après un coup de bassin plus puissant que les autres, Zoro réussi a frappé la prostate de Luffy.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres et des larmes de plaisir firent leurs apparitions aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Zoro~! Aah~… Encore… Encore~!

Zoro mit plus de force dans ses vas et viens, sous les ordres de son capitaine. Ce dernier était complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Le vert touchait à chaque coup de rein la prostate de son amant. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus Zoro se sentait venir. Juste avant d'atteindre le point de non retour, Zoro attrapa la verge de son amant et le masturba à la même vitesse que ces mouvements dans l'antre du brun. Zoro et Luffy finirent par jouir en même temps, atteignant les portes du septième ciel ensemble.

Après leurs ébats fini, les deux hommes reprirent leurs soufflent dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Couché en travers du matelas dans la vigie, ils s'embrassèrent doucement sous les rayons de la Lune et des étoiles.

\- Joyeux Noël, Luffy.

\- Joyeux Noël aussi, Zoro. Je t'aime… Murmura Luffy, avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de son second.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Luffy.

Zoro finit par rejoindre Luffy dans les limbes du sommeil, caressant doucement les cheveux de son capitaine.

* * *

 **Voilà~~!**

 **Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant forcé dans un lemon. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crois que c'est le mieux écrit dans tous les autres que j'ai fait. En tout cas, j'espère que ce cadeau de noël en retard vous aura plu!**

 **(1)** **2960 berrys vaut environ 21,984947040453648 € ou environ 29,70 $ canadien ou encore environ 24,59 $ américain.**

 **(2)** **Ça, c'est comment je me sentais le 24 décembre. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi. Et bien parce que pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'ai passé un noël vert. Le 24 décembre au matin, j'étais en pantalon de jogging, en chandail à manche longue et en soulier dehors. Il faisait d'en les environ de 10 degrés Celsius, alors que d'habitude on atteint des températures frôlant les -20 degrés. Pas plus déprimant que ça pour quelqu'un qui attendait l'hiver avec impatience… Surtout que l'hiver c'est ma saison préférée… T.T Au moins, maintenant il y a de la neige! :D**

 **Sur ce, Bye Bye et joyeux temps des fêtes!**

 **Reviews?**


End file.
